leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fizz/@comment-181.46.2.234-20120726192549/@comment-5151680-20120803231103
sry sir but a morgana who maxes her shield first and pool second even vs fizz is a retard : you may make lane easier but in teamfight you're useless if your ult is down. '' Wrong, on so may levels. Please learn the importance of black sheild before you continue to comment on this thread. Black shield is her most important spell, and maxing it first is only a bad idea if you're laning an AD carry. ''it's like saying to max annie's shield vs leblanc to mitigate the burst , GG annie in teamfight tibbers then run around with molten shield hoping to get hit. '' You're completely missing the fact that morgana can cast her shield on allies, and not just herself. After reading this comment, I'm not sure I want to even continue to read your post. ''and sure gallio can outpoke her sustain, if morg is afk letting him hit her everytime CD are up while she just farms with aoe '' ''dodge the skillshots , it's the new meta '' Because clearly you are able to dodge every single skillshot and land all of your own, right? Dats sum grate thunkin' yoo did thar! Here is some logic for you, I hope you can comprehend it: If morgana dodges every singel galio skillshot, then gali does the same to morgana. Galio also has lower cooldowns than her, and has a much easier time farming than her. His Q is very easy to land, and has a great slow, which means he will most likely land his E. Whats that you say?, she can black shield his slow. Wow, you may or may not have learned something. His E still is easier to land than hers. If galio does manage to get stuck in her Q-E combo, he will just shield himself and poop, he starts healing back all of the damage that she did to him. Also, word to the wise, galio farms ALOT easier than morgana. ''"heck, even an AP ezreal who maxes his Q first can beat a morgana" '' ''GG ez Q is the same type of skillshot as morg Q so at equal skill both will get hit the same number of times , one dealing low damage with 0.2 ap ratio , one being basically a 300 damage nuke with 0 ap and a 0.9 ratio allowing free tormented soil. Do you even even play this game? Do you even understand how math works? Ezreal's Q cooldown is only 3 seconds at rank 5, does ~200 damage at rank 5 (level 9) without any AP or a sheen, because it also scales off of his TOTAL AD, not bonus AD, and does physical damage, so her shield is useless against it. So, if they each land 50% of their Q's, ezreal does 33+.33 AP physical damage per second, and she does 27+ .01818AP magic damage per second. Hur dur, learn to math. On another note, ezreal will dodge 90% of her Q's with his E, which further counters her. IF morgana was SO easy to counter don't you think she wouldn't get banned? '' ''she get's banned because she's gank-proof and HARD to counter when played well '' ''and since she's super safe in lane she'll always have good farm and be a threat in teamfights with her ult and snare + aoe She is perma banned in elo hell because teams are too stupid to not cluster up into her Ult. She isn't gank proof, but she is hard to gank, and her sustain is good. But she is easily countered, just like every other champion in the game.